


The Real Thing

by thingyoudowiththatthing



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cheeky Dean, Dean's horsecock, F/M, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex, dildo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 09:17:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16238666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingyoudowiththatthing/pseuds/thingyoudowiththatthing
Summary: Dean finds your sextoy





	The Real Thing

It had been hotter than hell outside for the past couple of days and you would know cause you had been there. Not for as long as Sam and Dean granted, but still you had paid the underworld a few visits and today you almost prefered Crowley’s domain to the earth.

You ran down the stairs to the entrance of the bunker, moving quickly as you could trying to insure that the ice cream you had bought wouldn’t melt before you could ingest it.

The ice cream was quickly forgotten as you saw the oldest Winchester in the middle of the war room twirling the packaged you had secretly ordered a few days ago, with a newly stolen credit card and behind your locked bedroom door.

“Dean! That is private!” you rushed down the stairs, your scream made Dean jump at first but then a smirk formed on his lips as he ripped the package open before you could get to him. Your cheeks flushed red instantly, partly from embarrassment and partly from the anger over his lack of respect.

“Give it back, Dean!” You tried to grab the package from his hands but he quickly moved away from your reach, tearing the content from its hiding and his his widen instantly before he doubled over laughing.

“You know sweetheart they don’t really come in that color… but if you need to scratch and itch,” Dean motioned towards his crotch, making you even more mortified. You tried to grab your new toy from Dean’s hand but he just held it over his head. Making your jump and push yourself against him in effort to reach it.

“Easy sweetheart. We have all day. No need to jump my bones as soon as you get through the door,” He smirked down at you, pissing you off even further. You balled up your fist and punched Dean in the gut, making him lose breath for a second and double over. You immediately snatched the blue dildo from his hand and stormed down the hallway. “You’re a dick Dean!”

“No sweetheart, but I have one and I promise you it will work a hell of a lot better than the one you ordered.” You could practically hear the smirk in his voice as you angrily slammed the door behind you tossing your fake dick onto the bed.

So know you had to stay in this room for the rest of your life. Why did Dean have to be such a jerk? A ridiculously attractive jerk you maybe even have give a few thoughts too as you picked up your new toy a few nights ago and now you would definitely be thinking about him every time you used it. Just not in the way you had hoped.

A few days later the heatwave still hadn’t cooled and neither had Dean’s endless teasing and flirting. His cheeky remarks combined with your miserable mood from the torch outside meant Dean at this point was lucky to still be alive.

Atleast he had been quiet on the way to the small convenient store. You had opted to go with him since you needed more ice cream as well a few girly things you did not trust either of the Winchesters to buy for you and if you had been forced to elect one to do so it most definitely would not have been Dean, especially not since him finding your new “friend” in the mail.

“Fuck!” You tore at the fabric sticking to your legs as you got out of the car. It was a million degrees outside even if Dean had parked in the shade of a big pine tree a short walk from the store, insuring his precious engine stayed cool.

“Jeans were a mistake. It is too freaking hot today!” You complained and a smirk slide across Dean’s lips.

“Oh sweetheart we can do something about that… but I won’t promise you won’t get hotter!”

You eyes widened at his remark and for a second you contemplated yelling at him but that strategy hadn’t worked over the past few days so there was no reason to think it would right now either so instead you decided to try and better him at his own game.

“Why don’t you get over here and help me get out of them then?” You winked at them and you couldn’t help but feel more than a little pleased with yourself as you saw the shock on Dean’s face. Shock quickly turned into something else and he stalked towards to you like a lion zoning in on it’s prey and you gasped. He couldn’t have been serious could he?!

Before you had a chance to say anything else Dean had your back pressed up against the side of his car, his lips crashing into yours. A small gasp left your lips and Dean took the opportunity to plunge his tongue into your mouth, kissing you feverishly and hungry.

His hands dropped from your face to your ass helping you wrap your legs against his waist as he hoisted you into the air the instant he felt you return his passion. You pulled at his t-shirt trying to get it off him, thank whoever was listening that today had been hot enough he hadn’t worn the ridiculous amount of layers he and his brother usually was prone to.

Dean groaned in annoyance when he had to detach himself from your lips long enough for you to pull his shirt over his head making you giggle. A giggle that was  soon stifled with another bruising kiss.

Dean fumbled behind you struggling to get the car door opened as your hands wandered his naked back. Fuck he really was as firm as you always thought he would be. You moaned at the feel of his muscles flexing against you as he finally got the door open. He lowered you down on the seats before breaking the kiss.

“Let’s see what we can do about those pants shall we?” Dean smirked down at you as he unbuttoned and unzipped your jeans. You laughed no longer annoyed with his cheeky tone, wiggling to help him get the tight fabric over your butt. The fabric clung to your body a lot tighter than Dean had anticipated and you kicked your legs still laughing effort to try and help him, but instead you almost knocked him on his ass and out of the still open car door behind him.

“Hold still,” Dean growled with a chuckle, “I got this.” Finally Dean managed to free you of your denim prison and he tossed the pants to the ground before starting to kiss and bite his way up your legs. Lingering each time he pulled a moan from your lips.

You gasped as he pressed his nose against your heated core, hooking his fingers through the line of your panities and taking a deep breath.

“Fuck Y/N! You smell amazing! I am gonna make you scream louder than that stupid toy ever could.” He promised looking up at you with a wicked grin on his lips as he slowly pulled your panties off your body.

“Please don’t!” You laughed stifling a moan as his lips attached to you inner thighs sucking down, no doubt leaving a mark. “I don’t wanna scare any kids.”

You gasped as the vibrations from Dean’s deep chuckle shot through your sex as he sucked down on you clit. “Well then you better find something to bite down on, sweetheart, cause I take that as a challenge.” He teased making you wanna slap him for a second before his tongue intered you. You moaned loudly as Dean twirled his tongue inside you, before licking a line up to your clit again, sucking down.

All coherent thought started to leave your mind as you reached down clawing Dean’s shoulders and grabbing his short hair fighting to draw him impossibly closer to you.

Your body arched off the seat as you felt a rush of heat shot through your body. Your orgasmn hitting you stronger and harder than ever before and you bit down on your lip hard, almost drawing blood in effort not to scream his name loud enough for Sam to hear back and the bunker 10 miles down the road.

“Still no scream huh?” Dean teased as he quickly undressed your still shaking body. He kissed and licked every inch of your skin as he slowly removed your top and bra, revealing you to him completely. Giving you time to come off your high before he moved away from you, long enough for him to pull of his own jeans and boxers. Revealing his impressive cock to you and you couldn’t hold back a small gasp.

“See I told you it was better,” Dea teased as he lowered himself down on top of you kissing you tenderly this time.

You moaned as Dean began grinding himself against you, slowly running his cock over your folds lubricating himself with your slick in the process.

“You ready?” he whispered gently sucking at your earlobe and you arched your back off the seat pressing yourself against his strong, muscular form.

“Stop teasing Dean and fuck me already.” You complained making Dean chuckle.

“Yes ma’am,” Dean drawled making you roll your eyes at him for a brief moment before you felt him start to push himself inside of you and suddenly you eyes were rolling for an entirely different reason.

“Oh my God!” You dug your fingers into his shoulders with a gasp as he bottomed out inside you.

Dean gently kissed your lips before winking down at you, “Dean will do just fine, sweetheart! Besides I don’t think Chuck is all that impressive.”

“Ew! Dean would you…” you began scolding him but then he moved. Pulling almost all the way out before thrusting back into you, making you moan loudly. Dean bit his lip as he watched you squirm beneath him and you felt his cock twitch inside you before he picked up his pace.

Fucking you fast and hard into the sticky leather backseat of his car, making you moan and scream his name out into the hot summer air. No longer carrying of anyone heard you. Not caring about anything but the new highs of pleasure Dean brought to you. Not caring  about anything other that the feel of his body pressed against yours as his sweat mixed with yours. His lips alternating between your lips, your neck and your breasts, impaling you over and over on his huge cock.

“Dean, fuck, yes!” You cried out as Dean groaned against your neck. Clearly as affected by you as you were by him.

Dean shifted his hips and hid the spot inside you that took your breath away completely. You gasped for air as your pleasure hit a new high and the familiar fire started to build inside your stomach.

“Fuck Y/N! You feel so good!” Dean groaned as you clenched down around you when the first schok of your orgasmn coursed through your body.

“Deeeeaaan!” You cried digging your nails into the flesh on his back as the ecstasy took over your body. You shook and squirmed beneath him, clenching your walls down on his throbbing cock making him growl, loud and animalistic as he spilled robes of hot seeds into you.

Dean buried his face in the crook of your neck, tenderly kissing you, letting you rub small circles on his back as you helped each other off your high.

You felt Dean grin against your neck when his breathing had finally evened out. “Tell me that was not a hell of a lot better than some stupid toy.”

You giggled, shaking your head at him lovingly. “Well, you don’t vibrate…” You teased making Dean push himself off you staring down at you trying to access if you were actually serious and you fought to keep a straight face as you added, “and you are not blue either but I guess we could fix that..”

Dean raised a brow a brow at you, digging his fingers into your sides making your squirm and struggle to get away from him, but no such luck.

“I’ll make you vibrate then.” Dean promised before sucking down on your neck, marking you as he kept tickling your sides making you squeal with laughter. 


End file.
